Looking for something unidentified
by Imorz
Summary: Cara menemukannya adalah dengan tidak mencarinya. #raresugarweek


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Looking for something unidentified © Imorz

Cara menemukannya adalah dengan tidak mencarinya.

{ _raresugarweek day 7_ —Makhluk Mitos}

* * *

Belati telah tumpul.

Koushi memolesnya di atas batu sekian kali, tapi ia tetap bersikukuh tumpul. Mungkin sudah tidak layak pakai, sisi tajamnya terlampau sering mengiris kulit hingga urat-urat daging. Koushi menyipit, mendekatkan, netranya berbicara, isi kepalanya bilang ragu untuk membuang. Pasalnya sudah lama mereka bersama suka-duka.

"Minum ini, Koushi."

Sawamura Daichi datang dengan sebotol air. Ia, mungkin, habis mencari mata air. Koushi meraih, meneguk untuk melepas dahaga dan membasahi kerongkongan. Selepasnya bersenandung puas.

"Terima kasih, Daichi." Koushi menepuk kayu di sebelah bokong. "Sebentar lagi malam, apa kita akan menginap di sini?"

"Kemungkinan besar, iya."

"Tapi kita sudah berada di wilayah Neswachzmergon. _Flaxen_ pasti akan sangat aktif di malam hari."

"Mereka hanya serangga."

"Yang menghisap darah, Daichi."

Daichi menggumam, memutar-mutar belati miliknya dengan jari tengah. Matanya ke kiri-kanan berpikir.

"Kalau begitu kita akan tetap terjaga."

"Tapi—"

"Untuk bergerak menuju Artevania tidak akan sampai hanya dengan semalam, Koushi."

Pada akhirnya Koushi mengalah. Daun-daun kering ditata senyaman mungkin sebagai alas punggung, kerikil disingkirkan, ranting dilempar. Sebilah batang kayu besar di letakkan untuk wadah bantal. Tangan bersilang di balik kepala sebagai tumpuan. Koushi tampak nyaman berbaring, Daichi mengamati. Ia memilih mengambil alih tempat duduk Koushi sebelumnya.

"Hei, Koushi. Raja meminta kita berburu Kijang _Alabaster_ , tapi sebenarnya aku tidak yakin hewan itu ada."

Mata Koushi mengawang di mana pepohonan saling bergisik ketika diterpa angin, frekuensi cahaya matahari sore tidak seleluasa di atas padang pasir, mereka hanya bisa mengintip malu-malu menyentuh hingga ke sini. Salah satu kaki terlipat bertumpu pada lutut satunya. Koushi menghela napas.

"Kijang _Alabaster_ ada, jika tak dicari. Ia adalah hewan yang ... cukup mistis," jawab Koushi ragu.

Daichi biarkan angin berembus menikmati obrolan. Matanya mengerjap.

"Bukankah katanya dia ada di setiap belahan negara? Neswachzmergon, Redroovia, Mlyuvovic, atau negeri kita sendiri, Medite. Kenapa harus pergi jauh-jauh ke Artevania?"

"Karena informasi terakhir Kijang _Alabaster_ terlihat, ada di hutan Artevania." Koushi langsung menegap lalu duduk bersila, "Aku sendiri kurang yakin. Seperti yang dikatakan peramal Redroovia, cara menemukannya adalah dengan tidak mencarinya. Artinya kita tidak usah berbuat apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Jadi, harusnya kita cukup diam saja dari awal?"

Koushi menilik, "... sepertinya begitu."

Mata itu saling bersitatap dengan jumlah menit yang cukup banyak. Daichi menjadi yang pertama memisahkan diri.

"Aku pergi mencari kayu bakar."

* * *

Suara patah ranting-ranting dibalut api menjadi satu-satunya senandung di dalam hutan Neswachzmergon. Daichi masih terjaga, ia biarkan rekannya istirahat lebih dahulu. Sesekali melempar kayu atau ranting agar api tetap meraja. Koushi memunggungi, ia sudah terlelap. Biarkan saja, mungkin kelelahan.

Titik-titik ungu melayang. Daichi menyipit memastikan.

"Sial, _Flaxen_."

Adalah serangga penghisap darah, hewan endemik Neswachzmergon dimana negara itu sama sekali tidak bangga karena telah memiliki.

"Koushi, Koushi!" Daichi membangunkan, " _Flaxen_ , Koushi! Pasang mantelmu!"

Lelaki itu bergeming, pundaknya masih naik-turun teratur. Daichi berdecak, ia memilih berinisiatif memasangkan mantel untuk Koushi yang terlelap.

Belati tumpul terpegang sempurna pada telapak tangan. Siap mengusir _flaxen_ yang mengganggu ia dan Koushi. Awalnya Daichi meremehkan, tapi setelah tahu _flaxen_ bergerak secara kelompok untuk mencari makan (Koushi bercerita sebelum tidur) hingga suatu kasus mencuat di mana salah satu warga Neswachzmergon tewas kehabisan darah, membuat Daichi menyesali perbuatannya bermalam di hutan ini.

Gerombolan ungu semakin dekat. Lima ratus meter, dua ratus meter, lima puluh meter.

"Argh!"

 _Flaxen_ menerpa lawannya seperti sekelompok kelelawar. Daichi menarikan belatinya seperti orang mabuk, tidak terarah, tidak tahu siapa yang terkena. Serangan _flaxen_ tidak main-main. Mereka terbang menggerayangi, mencari kulit untuk tempat menancapkan taring.

"Ugh, Koushi!" Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Daichi menggendong Koushi ke punggungnya, lalu berlari.

 _Flaxen_ mengekori dengan cepat. Cahaya api sudah tertinggal jauh, kini kumpulan ungu-ungu menakutkan mengejar dari belakang. Sesekali Daichi menengoki.

"—ngh, Daichi?" Lenguhan Koushi bangun tidur. "Ada apa?"

" _Flaxen_!"

"Ng?" Koushi ikut menengok ke belakang. Kumpulan _Flaxen_ seperti tersenyum kepadanya, "Hiii! Cepat lari, Daichi! Lebih cepat lagi!"

"Sedang kulakukan!"

Koushi mengalungkan tangannya kuat-kuat agar tak terpental, bisa mati konyol dia. Terkadang Daichi mengangkat Koushi, membuat lelaki itu seperti terlompat, lalu memperbaiki posisi gendongan.

"Hei, jangan gunakan kesempatan ini untuk meremas bokongku."

Daichi melempar cengiran.

Mereka masih berlari—hanya Daichi, salah satunya tampak nyaman di atas punggung lawannya—menghindari gerombolan _flaxen_ yang begitu kelaparan. Daichi tidak mengerti, ia sedang menghindari sekumpulan serangga atau justru seekor harimau?

Ada sebersit cahaya di hujung sana. Daichi berhenti.

"Daichi, bukankah itu ..." Koushi turun mencari tahu.

Cahaya itu terang, semakin terang. Ia seperti berjalan mendekat, pelan-pelan. Menenggelamkan gelapnya malam yang ia lewati, membasuh batang pepohonan dengan warna _alabaster_ yang mengagumkan.

Warna _alabaster_?

 _Flaxen_ sampai, kembali menggerayangi. Koushi bergeming, Daichi mengusir serangga tadi dengan mengibaskan tangannya tak teratur.

"Koushi! _Flaxen_ -nya—"

Lelaki itu menggapai pundak Koushi, "Koushi!"

"Daichi."

Daichi tersentak.

"Itu Kijang _Alabaster_."

Daichi buru-buru mengekori arah pandang Koushi. "Silau."

Cahaya _Flaxen_ redup, mereka mati lalu terjatuh tiba-tiba. Memberikan efek suara 'plek' ketika tubuhnya mencapai tanah. Daichi serta Koushi menghiraukan, kedua pasang bola mata merana takjub oleh barisan spektrum yang membanjiri semesta.

Kijang _Alabaster_ melangkah dengan keempat kakinya. Sosoknya nyata, tersenyum. Kulitnya dibalut jejeran bulu-bulu halus bernada _alabaster_. Matanya bulat dengan kornea beludru. Tanduknya adalah songkok kebanggaan, seperti ranting yang mengaitkan diri satu sama lain. Ia memang hewan yang mistis. Berbulan-bulan dicari, justru hadir ketika tak dicari.

Dada bergemuruh hebat, Koushi sadar, ia langsung berlari.

"Koushi!" Daichi berteriak.

Tangannya terjulur ke depan meraih sang Kijang rupawan, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi sampai.

Ketika Koushi hampir meraih, cahaya itu hilang dalam sekejap seperti mengetik lampu. Yang Koushi tangkap hanya bayang-bayang sisa cahayanya. Ia melongo dungu.

Dari belakang, Daichi menggenggam tangannya kalut, "Koushi, kau baik?"

Koushi tidak ingat kapan tangannya terkepal, yang ia tahu tangannya terjulur mencoba meraih si binatang istimewa. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, keras, seperti batu, seperti kayu.

"Apa yang ada di tanganmu itu, Koushi?" Daichi menghampiri. Koushi menggeleng tidak tahu. Ia membuka kepalan.

Seperti miniatur. Kurang lebih berukuran sekitar tiga sentimeter. Kijang _Alabaster_ dengan segala keistimewaannya tertidur di telapak tangan Koushi.

"Dia mengecil?!" Daichi berteriak tidak percaya.

Hewan itu masih bercahaya, redup, remang-remang, lemah.

"Apa tadi itu dia berusaha menyelamatkan kita?"

Koushi menatap lawannya, "Aku rasa begitu."

"Kau yakin ingin membawanya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini untuk Raja?"

Koushi diam sejenak. "Tidak." Daichi pun begitu. Koushi melanjutkan, "Yang ini akan kita sembuhkan, yang ini akan menjadi milik kita."

"Hah?"

Koushi tersenyum penuh, "Kita akan membawakan Kijang _Alabaster_ yang lain untuk Raja."

"Berbulan-bulan kita memburunya, sekarang sudah kita dapatkan satu, dan kau justru ingin memelihara. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, Koushi."

"Ayolah, Daichi." Koushi berbalik kembali ke menuju tempat awal, Daichi mengekori, "Dia sudah berbaik hati menolong, setega itukah kau—"

"Kita pemburu, Koushi."

"Ya, benar. Dalam pekerjaan ini, kita dituntut untuk membawa hasil buruan dalam keadaan utuh. Tapi kita juga manusia, Daichi. Ada yang namanya hati nurani. Kau sudah ditolong olehnya ketika kau diambang bahaya, dan kau bersedia menyerahkannya kepada Raja sebagai bahan penelitian? Tidak, Daichi. Kita tidak sekejam itu."

Koushi melirik sang hewan yang mengecil, "Menurutku, jalan keluarnya adalah mencari yang lain. Biarkan yang satu ini sembuh dulu, setelahnya terserah dia ingin mengikuti kita atau pergi meliar."

Ia melengok ke belakang, pada Daichi yang mengekori, "Lagipula, kita jadi memiliki banyak waktu lagi untuk bersama, Daichi. Benar, kan?"

Daichi menghela napas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Koushi tersenyum. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan.

Daichi melanjutkan, "Karena ini pilihanmu, kita akan menginap di kota Neswachzmergon setelah ini. Aku akan pesan penginapan. Bintang lima, yang cahayanya remang-remang."

Jantung Koushi berdegup tak keruan. Mungkin ini salah satu dari sihir Kijang _Alabaster_.

"Tentu, Daichi sayang."

Ah, entahlah.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
